


Party like It's Your Birthday

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: Leon helps you celebrate your birthday.





	Party like It's Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> request from anon for birthday sex with leon! enjoy :)

Earlier that evening, your boyfriend had taken you out to some fancy restaurant to celebrate your birthday and ‘wine and dine you’, as he put it. There, he had given you a gorgeous white gold promise ring embellished with little diamonds on the band. Your emotions had completely bubbled over and you burst into tears. 

Now, you were watching the little gemstones glint in the lamplight while Leon was in between your legs. You rolled your hips and moaned as he broadly licked up and down your cunt. You could feel the muscles in your core tighten deliciously. You took your eyes off your new regalia to gaze down at the man between your thighs. 

You bit your lip at the sight. Leon seemed to be completely enthralled in going down on you. He swirled his tongue around your clit and then moved back down to trace your labia. It was utter torture, but a welcomed torture. You threading your hand in his hair, willing him closer. He complied with your request and took your clitoris into his mouth. He sucked languidly on the engorged bud, making you see stars. Usually, he'd make you beg for it, but since it was your birthday he wanted to completely indulge you. You bucked your hips against his face, grinding your pussy on him. _You were so close._

You felt two fingers prod your entrance and slowly push in. He scissored his fingers, spreading you open. You squeezed your eyes shut and mewled. You could feel the knot inside you tightening to the extreme. The feeling of his lips around your clit and his fingers being thrust in and out of your cunt sent you over the edge. You came crying out his name and moaning like a whore. 

“ _Leon!_ ” Your voice was high and whiny, twinged with pleasure. 

During your orgasm, he resumed licking stripes up and down your cunt. You could feel your slick running down your inner thighs as your orgasm rocked your body. You squeezed his face with your legs, not wanting to him to leave. 

When your orgasm subsided, you opened your eyes. You looked down at him and saw him smirking up at you as he drummed his fingers on your right thigh. He had his face propped up with his other hand. Your boyfriend looked like the embodiment of the cat who got the cream. 

You reached your arms out to him. He allowed himself into the embrace. You held him tightly as you kissed his mouth. You could taste yourself on him. It made you feel naughty. You explored his mouth with your tongue as he did the same. Eventually, you two parted, a few thin strands of spit still connecting you. You giggled when you felt him squeeze your hips.

“You like that, princess?” Leon stroked your cheek with his finger. 

“ _Mhmm,_ " you hummed, nodding your head to reaffirm it. 

“I'm glad,” he said and kiss you again. You held his face in your hands. 

“Now, for the main course.” You felt his cock line up with your opening. 

He filled you completely in one stroke. You squeezed your eyes shut as his length stretched your walls. He drew his hips back and then thrust back into you. Gasps and whines fell from your lips as he fucked you. You drew arbitrary patterns on his back with the pads of your fingers. Your toes curled as he slammed into you. 

His cock stroked along your g-spot, coaxing your orgasm to come faster. You could feel your vaginal muscles tensing. Your second orgasm was on the brink of happening. 

“Yes!” you squealed as he hammered your cunt. 

This was definitely one way to spend your birthday for sure - getting ploughed into the mattress by the man you loved. You threw your leg around his waist, helping him fuck you deeper. You were rewarded with the feeling of his cock nudging your cervix. 

“ _Ohmygod!_ ” you screamed, indicating the wave of your release had just crashed against shore. 

Your eyes rolled back into your head as you came. You swore you were going to black out. Your vision was fogging, your world melting with it. Your pussy clamped around his cock. You were reduced to a whining and whimpering mess as he hammered into you. 

Soon he bottomed out inside of you and shot thick ropes of cum into your womb. The warmth spread through you like molten gold. You felt completed. You were still completely enraptured in the bliss of it as he pulled out of you. He pressed a kiss to your forehead before getting up. You didn't know what he was doing but you knew he'd come back. You rolled over onto your side and closed your eyes. 

You heard ice rustling next to the bed - you and Leon had put champagne on ice before your passionate endeavors. You pushed yourself up into a sitting position and wrapped a blanket around yourself. 

You watched as Leon poured two glasses of the bubbly alcohol. You looked down at your ring again, admiring the inlaid diamonds for the umpteenth time that night. 

“You like it?” Leon asked. You looked up at him and smiled. 

“Yes. It's very pretty,” you said endearingly. Leon approached the bed with the glasses of champagne and handed you one. 

“I'm glad,” he responded, cupping your face. You nuzzled into the caress before drawing back to take a sip of the spirit. Leon suddenly raised his glass.

“To us,” he toasted.

“To us,” you agreed. 

You clinked your glasses and drank. You were glad you got to spend your birthday with him and hoped to spend many more with him. You closed your eyes and entertained the thought; you and Leon walking down the aisle way, you and Leon raising a few children together and even you and him as an old, married couple. You giggled at the last one. 

“What?” you heard him say. You shook your head, still giggling. 

“Nothing.” 

“It can't be nothing if you're laughing,” he teased. 

“I was thinking about our future.”

“And you're laughing?” he asked with an amused look on his face. 

“No, it's nothing bad.” You snuggled against him.

“Alright then,” he said, wrapping his arm around you and holding you tight. 

“I love you, Leon,” you murmured absentmindedly. 

“I love you too, [Y/N].” 

He pressed his lips to yours again. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> request stuff on my [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
